KUE
by GreenPsycho
Summary: "Kenapa kau tidak memakan nya?" "Aku tidak suka" "makan" Didedikasikan untuk Challenge MayuAka Day 5 Bad Summary #ChallengeMayuAkaDay #SweetMonthwithRedGrey


**"KUE"**

 **Diclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Fanfic by GreenPsycho ー** **Cho**

 **Pair: Mayuzumi Chihiro x Akashi Seijuurou**

 **Rate: Kalau ada T+ :')Genre: Romance**

 **Warn: Hambar, Typo, no eyd. OOC**

 **Enjoy Reading~**

Kelopak berwarna pastel berguguran, memberikan warna merah muda pada sungai yang mengalir, bagaikan di warna indah di atas kanvas. Musim semi datang memberikan kebahagian kepada orang orang di Jepang, memberikan warna khas. Angin yang bertiup membawa kelopak kelopak berwarna merah muda berterbangan, bahkan beberapa kelopak mampir kedalam kamar yang jendela nya terbuka. Pemilik kamar menikmati angin yang berhembus lembut, merasa beban yang ia rasakan beberapa hari yang lalu ikut terbawa oleh angin, membuat wajah yang biasanya datar itu memoles senyum tipis walau tatapan nya masih datar di manik kelabu itu.

Jam dinding berdetak setiap jarum itu bergerak mengikuti detik. Suara ketukan pulpen pada meja kayu terdengar selaras dengan tempo. Memikirkan sebuah kerangka cerita bukan lah hal yang mudah, namun tidak juga terlalu sulit. Manik kelabu melirik kearah pintu kamar nya yang terbuka, menampilkan sosok bersurai merah yang membawa nampan.

"Chihiro, istirahatlah" Diletakan nampan yang berisikan potongan sponge cake dengan topping strawberry di atasnya, teh hijau yang asap nya masih mengepul dan terlihat di salah satu cangkir terdapat batang teh yang mengapung.

"Masih siang, sebentar lagi" tolak Mayuzumi yang kembali ke kertas diatas meja.

"Ini sudah sore, Chihiro"

"Iya, sebentar lagi, bawel" Jika ini Mayuzumi sedang tidak sibuk, Akahi pasti akan mengocehi nya karena dibilang bawel. Kertas kertas yang berbentuk seperti bola berserakan di dekat kotak sampah. Akashi yang melihat itu merasa risih dan menghela nafas, Memungut sampah itu dan membuang nya dengan baik ke kotak sampah. Manik ruby bergulir, menyapu pandangan kesetiap sudut ruangan, mencari hal menarik yang dapat di lakukan sembari menunggu 'kekasih tercinta' nya menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Manik itu melihat ke lemari buku milik Mayuzumi, menyapu setiap deret judul buku yang tertera, namun tak ada satu pun LN di antaranya.

'Tidak ada' batin Akashi kembali menjelajahi kamar Mayuzumi, toh orang nya juga mengabaikannya.

Pandangan Akashi terkunci pada lemari kecil di nakas samping ranjang Mayuzumi, berjongkok sedikit dan membuka nakas Light-Novel kesayangan Mayuzumi yang tersusun rapih. Bagaikan menemukan harta karun di tengah pulau terpencil tak terdeteksi, Ia menyeringai kecil. 'Pantas tidak terlihat dimana mana' batin Akashi sembari mengambil satu LN yang bersampul gadis dengan telinga kelinci. Seingat nya nama gadis moe ini Kaguya, atau siapalah itu Akashi tidak peduli.

Duduk di pinggir ranjang, Akashi membuka buku kecil itu dan membuat pengganjal buku di dalam nya terjatuh, di ambil nya pengganjal buku yang ternyata adalah sebuah foto yang berisikan dua orang pemuda berbeda tinggi dan warna rambut yang tersenyum kecil menghadap kamera. Akashi terkekeh kecil, entah harus marah atau senang karena hal ini. Karena itu foto pertama mereka, lumayan sulit didepatkan karena Akashi harus menarik Mayuzumi yang menolak masuk kedalam photobox.

"Apa yang kau lihat" Suara datar Mayuzumi mengintrupsi kegiatan Akashi. Akashi tidak sadar kalau beberapa detik yang lalu Mayuzumi duduk di sebelah nya. Tersenyum kecil ia melihatkan foto itu ke arah Mayuzumi.

"Kupikir kau akan membakar foto ini, mengingat kau yang menolak nya" Akashi kembali terkekeh kecil. Yang terlihat begitu manis di mata Mayuzumi, yang ikut tersenyum tipis.

"Sayang jika di buang, jadi ku gunakan untuk penanda buku. Ngomong ngomong..." Mayuzumi melirik LN yang belum sempat ia tuntaskan di tangan Akashi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan LN itu?"

"Eh.. Ah aku hanya penasaran dengan isi buku yang selalu saja mengambil tempat nomor satu di hatimu, sampai sampai aku terabaikan, terlalu kejam Chihiro. Kejam"Akashi mendrama, dan Mayuzumi sweetdrop mendengar penuturan kata oleh Akashi. Kening bertemu kening, mata ikan mati itu menatap ruby kucing dari dekat. Membuat jalar rona tipis dipipi Akashi. 'Tampan' batin Akashi, sempat sempat nya disaat seperti ini. Berkebalikan dengan Mayuzumi yang hanya mengecek suhu Akashi, yang malah makin memanas.

"Sei... Kau sehat,kan?" Tanya Mayuzumi, Akashi terdiam karena dia sempat salah tingkah karena tindakan 'tak senonoh' Mayuzumi terhadap nya. Bahu lebar di dorong, menjauhkan wajah tampan Mayuzumi dari wajah nya. Manik ruby menatap datar kelabu itu, walau rona tipis masih mennghiasi kulit putih itu. Memberikan LN yang pegang ke Mayuzumi sebagai jawaban, tidak nafsu untuk membaca nya.

.

.

.

Detik berganti menit, menit berganti jam. Akashi masih betah menunggu kekasih nya menyelesaikan tugasnya. Teh hijau mulai mendingin, Akashi berinisiatif untuk mengganti nya, sebelum tangan Mayuzumi mengambil salah satu gelas dan meminum nya hingga habis. Menghela nafas panjang pertanda lelah, Mayuzumi melirik Akashi yang juga menatap nya dengan senyuman kecil.

"Tunggu sebentar" usai mengucapkan, Mayuzumi membereskan kertas kertas penuh tulisan tangan yang berserakan diatas meja. Meletakan nya di pinggir meja. Akashi berdiri dari ranjang, mendaratkan bokong nya bersebrangan dengan Mayuzumi. Di ambil nya kertas yang Mayuzumi tulis tadi dan membaca tulisan disana. Kata demi kata yang di rangkai di baca oleh Akashi. Bibir nya sesekali bergumam, otak cerdas nya menilai dan sesekali terkekeh.

"Aku tidak ingat kalau aku tadi menulis tentang Humor" Mayuzumi menopang kepala nya dengan tangan. Memperhatikan Akashi yang kembali terkekeh kecil medengar perkataan Mayuzumi. Di letakkan kembali kertas itu ketempat semula dan menatap Mayuzumi.

"Jika boleh jujur, plot nya terlalu membosankan menurut ku. Dan karakter perempuan nya, sifat nya membuat ku muak" kritik Akashi tentang plot yang dibuat Mayuzumi tadi. Wajah datar semakin datar, Mayuzumi mengangap ucapan Akashi hanya angin lalu. Toh, dia ingin membuat karakter moe yang di puja para otaku di luar sana.

"Kau sendiri otaku, Chihiro" ingat Akashi, bagaikan seorang cenayang dari fandom sebelah, membuat sudut bibir Mayuzumi tertarik, menampilkan senyum yang Akashi anggap menjengkelkan.

"Sepertinya aku tidak perlu berbicara jika kau bisa membaca pikiran ku, Sei" dengus Mayuzumi sembari melipat tangan di atas meja.

"Aku tidak bisa membaca pikiran mu, Chihiro"

"Kau harusnya bersyukur memiliki bakat itu Sei"

"Seharusnya aku yang berbicara begitu"

"Maksud mu?"

"Kau harusnya bersyukur punya bakat mengilang dengan sekejap"

"Jangan membuat hawa keberadaan ku terdengar seperti sihir"

Perdebatan tidak penting berlangsung untuk beberapa saat, walau mereka sepasang kekasih, kegiatan romantis bagi mereka bagaikan hal terlangka. Kekeras kepalaan mereka sama sama seperti batu, tidak ingin mengalah satu sama lain, termasuk juga di'ranjang'. Oke ini hampir merapat ke rate M.

Merasa perdebatan tidak akan selesai dalam waktu singkat, Akashi memilih mengalah, mengambil kedua piring yang berisi sponge cake tadi dan memberikan satu piring ke Mayuzumi. Kening Mayuzumi mengernyit menatap kue di hadapan nya sebelum melemparkan pandangan yang mengisyaratkan tanya. Akashi yang mulai makan duluan mengunyah kue nya dan menelan nya sebelum menjawab kebingungan Mayuzumi.

"Kau terlihat lemah, dan aku hanya menemukan Kusaya, dan beberapa makanan siap saji di lemari mu. Dan juga aku yakin gula mu tidak mencukupi. Jadi kubelikan kue ini." Jelas Akashi panjang, sembari kembali memotong kecil kue dan memakan nya.

"Atau ingin kusuapi?" Lanjut nya dengan seringai jahil. Tangan akan memotong kue milik nya untuk menyuapi Mayuzumi tertahan saat melihat gelengan penolakan dari Mayuzumi.

"Aku bukan anak kecil"

Mayuzumi bukan nya tidak nafsu makan, hanya saja dia tidak terlalu menyukai makanan manis seperti kue dan sebagai nya. Dari pada 'malaikat' didepan nya ini menceramahi nya bak ibu ibu yang menagih uang sewa. Akhirnya Mayuzumi memakan kue itu. Tekstur lembut sponge cake berkolaborasi dengan krim berwarna putih itu, rasa manis yang tidak semanis pikiran nya menyebar di indra pengecap. Menciptakan mood tersendiri pada Mayuzumi.

Akashi memperhatikan kekasih nya yang tersihir dengan rasa kue tersenyum lembut.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Akashi sembari memasukan strawberry kedalam mulutnya.

"Lumayan" Jawab Mayuzumi singkat.

Kegiatan memamabiak berlangsung dengan damai tanpa perdebatan. Tidak ada yang membuka suara, karena itu lah etika saat sedang makan. Akashi yang selesai pertama kali, meminum teh hijau yang dingin itu. Langit yang menjingga terlihat dari jendela kamar, angin petang yang sejuk membelai kulit penghuni di dalam nya.

Manik ruby itu kembali menatap Mayuzumi yang selesai dengan kue nya, menyisakan buah merah diatas piring itu. Membuat Akashi menatap tidak suka kearah nya. Merasakan tatapan itu untuk dirinya Mayuzumi membalas menatap datar ke arah Akashi.

"Chihiro, kenapa kau tidak memakan strawberry nya?" Akashi menatap tajam menunggu jawaban dari bibir pucat didepan nya.

"Aku tidak suka" dengan santai Mayuzumi menjawab, membuat Akashi mengganti posisi ia duduk menjadi berada di samping nya. Mengambil piring yang masih berisikan strawberry itu dan menusuk nya dengan garpu.

"Makan" tuntut nya sembari mengarahkan strawberry tak bersalah di hadapan wajah datar itu.

"Aku tidak suka"

"Jangan membuatku mengulangi perkataan ku, Mayuzumi Chihiro." Mengalah akhirnya Mayuzumi membuka mulut nya dan memasukan suapan di dalam rongga pengunyah.

"Anak pinー"

 _Cup~..._

Bibir bertemu bibir, Akashi terkejut dengan perbuatan yang di lakukan Mayuzumi. Bibir di lumat perlahan, menutup matanya, Akashi menikmati kegiatan yang diberikan Mayuzumi. Tengkuk di tekan untuk memperdalam ciuman itu. Rona merah menjalar di pipi Akashi, bibir bawah nya digigit kecil oleh Mayuzumi meminta izin untuk memasukan lidah nya. Izin didapat, mendapatkan kesempatan, Mayuzumi memindahkan benda di dalam mulutnya kedalam mulut Akashi, dan melepaskan tautan. Menciptakan jembatan saliva yang terhubung.

Mengelap bibirnya, Mayuzumi tersenyum lembut kearah Akashi yang merona namun wajah nya tertekuk begitu tau apa yang di lakukan oleh orang di depan nya ini. Rasa asam dan manis menyebar di daerah pengecap saat gigi gigi Akashi menggigit tak bermanusiawi strawberry itu.

"Sudah kukatakan tidak suka Strawberry, aku lebih menyukai bibir mu, Sei"

"Sialan kau Chihiro" ucap nya yang di hadiahi kekehan langka seorang Mayuzumi Chihiro, dan sukses membuat seorang Akashi Seijuurou kembali merona.

.

.

OWARI

Aku kembali bawa cerita kedua :')

Kutau ini hambar... Maafken saya yang gak bisa buat manis manis

Kritik. Saran di butuhkan :')

RnR?

Cho~


End file.
